


Roommates

by mmllkk



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epic Friendship, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Roommates, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmllkk/pseuds/mmllkk
Summary: In the parallel universe, Marc is extremely introvert, wearing thick pair of glasses, studying literature, doesn't have any friends and low of self-esteem.Valentino is studying Laws, hot, care free, famous and is Jorge Lorenzo's best buddy.They never admit each other's attractions to them self, afraid of loosing something they never had.





	1. Prologue

Roommates

 

 

Hello diary.

He shines so bright even when he’s standing under the transparent umbrella.  
His clear aura radiates, it makes his girl’s beauty drop down a bit.  
He shines brighter than anything I’ve ever seen. Those rain clouds can’t stop him.  
That smile just makes me forget all the bad things that had happened to me today.  
All the insults, intimidate looks and even the laughing that has been thrown at me; they can’t stop me from smiling.  
The only thing that I have been waiting for all day is shining bright few metres away.  
That guy smiles to his girl but I just don’t know why I feel so warm.  
The way he whips something out of that lucky girl’s hair makes my heart beats faster.  
I don’t know who he is but definitely not a person that easily overlook by others.

Marc is a freshman, It took him so hard to study for this top university. He knows he must push himself hard enough to enter his favorite faculty; literature.  
He loves to write, to read. He loves languages. Those love stories or even philosophy of life, political, horror, drama, sci-fi or manga. Marc just loves to read.

 

His first week here is going well for him but not as he expected. May be because of his look, he finds it hard to make friend here with a pair of big, thick glasses.  
But the good part is his roommate never showed up in the dormitory which is good for him, he’d prefer staying alone rather than sharing awkward moment with stranger.  
But one day, that guy named Valentino Rossi would show up and his private little world would disappear. 

He used to feel nervous for few days thinking what his roommate would be like, but this is cool, as long as only his name exists on the silver plate under his name on the front door. He’s okay with this. 

Marc saved his diary before shut down the laptop. It’s 8.34 pm and his stomach screams for some food like crazy. He was thinking of cooked pasta from his mom but realized that there’s no microwave in the room. This means he must go out to kitchen area to warm it up or go to canteen which is probably closed already or go for some cheap Chinese food next to the dorm but he just doesn’t feel like it. 

Marc can’t help walking himself to the kitchen area, there’s a boy from archaeology finishing his drink and his friends sitting next to him doing assignment. Marc walks past them to the fridge finding his box of pasta then pull it out from the fridge. He sighs to the ink on the box. He sees his name crossed by the big black line and next to it there’s a nasty word ‘faggot’. He put whole box in the microwave on the counter, put on highest heat to reduce the time. While he is waiting, the laughing from those guys burst out, one of them shout ‘sorry dude!’ and continues laughing. Marc don’t dare to stare at them, he just smiles softly to himself. This is not normal, but he guesses he’s just getting used to it. 2 minutes of tensed situation passed. Marc walks straight to his room with a still hot box of his mom’s pasta in his hands. He doesn’t care his hands are getting burn by it, he just wants to go back to his private little fortress. 

 

 

“Do you usually eat in the room? Marquez?”

 

Marc is not sure if he’s still breathing, his heart stops beating for 2 seconds then beats fast like crazy. There’s a perfect figure standing inside his room, tall, cropped hair, toned skin and very beautiful shade of ocean eyes. His brain just stops functioning because of the guy who he just met in front of the building this evening leaning to the wall with his long hands in the pockets of those expensive pair of jeans. The guy who just played a big role in his diary today. Oh my god.

 

“Valentino Rossi. Your roommate. And sorry for disappeared all week.” 

And Marc swear to god. He doesn’t deserve to be his roommate. Not a tiny bit.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need rules.

Marc just realized his mom’s pasta tastes so good after taking a spoonful. He took more than a minute to chew them, slowly swallow them in.   
He looks down to his feet, pair of grey polka dot socks, while the other sitting on his bed, arms crosses, staring at him. Marc seriously can’t look him in the eyes.   
His dark-blue eyes are too powerful for him , he can’t handle it without looking away. 

Still no one start the conversation, that Valentino guy moves and it makes him almost jump off a chair.  
“So… you’re on literature and this is your first year here.”

Marc nods, trying to act normal. He put down the pasta then squeezes his nose, gather all the courage to answer and look him in the eye.   
He’s fidgeting, not sure if he’s already drown into those magical eyes. He then found himself completely looking still and just died sitting like that. 

“I’m on the second year and studying laws. And If there’s anything I can help you with just er… just let me know okay?”

“Th ..thank you. And I’m Marc. Call me .. Marc please.”

Valentino is giving him the softest smile he ever witness. It’s just softer than that one Valentino has given to his girl on the evening.   
Marc feels like he needs to bang his head to the wall right now but manages to stay cool, eyes hiding under glasses.

“Yea sure. I might not come back every night but for sure, I won’t disturb you during your sleep.”

“You stay outside a lot?” And Marc totally wish to have a heart attack and die right there.

Valentino nods before standing up and stretch. That little yawn makes Marc go paralyze. Still can’t believe how the hell he accidentally becomes his roommate. 

“Depends, just when my girlfriend come back from her business trip.”

“Trip?”

“Yea. She’s few years older and having incredible job and yeah… It’s fantastic. Actually.” 

Marc realizes he’s asking too much for newly roommate. Valentino goes to his wardrobe and has a very quick change from light grey shirt to neon green tank.   
Marc sees him taking off his pair of jeans, only dark blue boxer left. Marc feels his cheeks are getting hotter. So damn afraid if Valentino will notice that.

 

“Hey. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

“NO!” 

Valentino raises his browns. Not sure If it’s him who makes that little boy feels embarrassed or that boy makes him feels shy wearing tank with a pair of boxer. 

“How about we… we make some rules here?”

“Well, that’ll be a good idea….for me” Marc is mumbling to himself. 

Valentino has to hide himself under the blanket, avoid the awkward moment. This is not his first time having to make rules with roommate.  
He had 3 roommates in his first year and that did not sound good for some reasons. He did not care much. But since half an hour ago when he saw his new roommate, this boy looks so fragile and suddenly Valentino knew he needs to behave, not act like a brat like he used to.

“Okay. What’s the first one?... You first”

Marc put a box of pasta aside and sit properly. He can’t help looking down to the floor because of the first rule he would make.

“First one. No nudity. I mean, boxer's still underwear for me so…No nudity”

Valentino bursts out laughing. That loud laugh he couldn’t control. He still can’t believe this boy is so…pure, innocence, and so straight forward. Marc Marquez is so interesting…in some way under those glasses.

“Sorry! Haha! Sorry! Ok ok No naked. I get it”

Marc didn’t know he was pout and it makes him looks even cuter. Valentino can’t believe a boy would be that cute. Actually, He never knew any one as cute as his new roommate before and he can swear. “Your turn, for the second one. Rossi.”

“No food in the room. I don’t like the smell of it.”

“Ok. Sorry for that” –but there’s no place for me to eat peacefully without those people making fun of me-

“Hey hey. Don’t be. This time you did not expect me, I know that. Alright, do we have the next one?”

Marc is not sure If there’s anything he would like to mention – at least for now - “I don’t think so. I I think I’ll do assignment for tomorrow then. Tell me If screen light is too bright…okay?"

Valentino nods. Soft smile never felt to make Marc goes blank. Valentino arranges his blanket before lying down. The older still have THAT SMILE on his face, looking at Marc for seconds before he totally shut Marc down with simple sentence. 

 

“It’s nice to know you. Goodnight Marc.” 

 

 

Marc doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at his ‘little crush’. It’s the weekends. Some of the students are back home or away.   
Marc is usually on the phone face timing with Alex all the morning, talking about ‘his roommate’ and things. Alex never stop asking him about Valentino.   
He avoided giving his brother answers but giving him a small pout when Alex asked some risky questions like ‘can you at least swap the camera? I’m dying!!’ or ‘swap the cam right now Marc! Show me how’s he look like please!’ or ‘Marc, ask him for a date!’ 

While he’s talking to Alex with a very low voice afraid he might wake that heavenly figure up, he can sees the other moving under the blanket and Marc just stop all the actions.  
Valentino slowly open his eyes and blink for a few times then staring at Marc. That face is making him paralyzed and Marc knowing Alex is suddenly shut up and whisper through the microphone ‘swap it. For fuck’s sake!’ Marc swap the camera and just forget how to speak.

 

“Morning Marc.”

It has been almost a minute that he didn’t answer. Marc just hope Valentino wouldn’t get him wrong for not responding.  
He’s just .. shocked? .. because of his flawless face, soft smile and those eyes, like an ocean. Valentino’s morning face is everything. 

“hey. Are you there?” 

That small yawn looking super sexy. And he hears nothing from Alex, knowing his brother feels the same way and have same reactions to his roommate. ‘I told you. i can’t explain my own roommate!’

 

“Morning, Rossi”

“Are you on the phone? I’m sorry.”

“NO!”   
Marc just realizes Alex is still on the phone then without saying goodbye, he ends call with him. Wishing Alex won’t curse him. “I mean, I was listening to some er music. Yes. Music”

“oh okay. Do you usually sleep with your glasses on?”

Marc almost let out a small laugh, he looks away, his cheeks flush and just can’t hide it. 

“No, of course not! I’m just a morning person. And without these glasses I’d be completely blind”

Valentino finds something so interesting here, he suddenly curious if this boy take those glasses off. He let himself move from his own bed to Marc’s bed without asking for permission, sitting at the edge of the bed still maintain the private space for the other. 

“Can I take those off for you?”

Something stop Marc from refuse to the question as Valentino getting closer trying to take his glasses off. His face getting closer and Marc’s heart skips a beat. Valentino leans over, his fingers are so cold that it sends some kind of electricity run over his body. Valentino slowly takes his glasses off, the last thing he sees before his sight go completely blur is his new favorite shade of dark blues.

 

Valentino stunts for seconds, long enough to make him forget his own name and what he was going to say. This boy has very beautiful and mysterious eyes and he’s sure that he is drowning into them already, dark chocolate orbs are spelling some magic to him. His face looks totally different, and Valentino doesn’t know how to explain how this boy changes without those thick old pair of glasses. His roommate is just … beautiful to him.

Marc can’t fully focus on anything. Image he sees right now is blurry, he only sees colors in silhouette. But the tension in the room is something he can feels. Valentino is suddenly quiet and still so he knows theirs is something ‘bad’ happens to him. He’d never been confident without his glasses, his face scares Valentino and he already knew it.

 

“Marc”

“yes?”

“I want to add more rule”

 

Marc nods to it and wonder what it would be before he feels cold hands of Valentino cupping his face.

 

“No pair of glasses when I’m in the room”

 

AND MARC KNOWS, IT’S GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT FOR HIM AND ALEX.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one. :)

Dreams

 

It’s been a week since Valentino came up with that unusual rule... and he also has been disappearing all week too.   
Marc just assumes maybe his girlfriend came to town, of course, that’s what a good boyfriend do right?   
Marc was on the phone with Alex every night and Alex always suggested some ‘impossible’ and ‘silly’ ideas to get in touch and be friend with Valentino.   
Sometimes, Marc wished there would be other topics to talk about. It could be some stupid their cousins are or how crap the movie was or anything about books. Just anything.

 

And this night too, that he is trying to avoid talking about his roommate with his dear brother.

 

“Seriously?! You don’t see him since?”  
“Yeah.. why do i need to see him ?.. like everyday?”  
“Because he’s your roommate and he’s taller than you and he’s in laws school. And all of the above, he’s your crush. Be friend with him”

 

Marc lets out a small laugh. His brother is totally crazy and nonsense and Marc loves him for this. But there’s something he is not sure about it, His crush for Valentino.

 

He takes his favorite pair of glasses off and sighs.

 

“I don’t know Alex, it’s getting smaller and smaller” he means it. There’s something fading away and Marc’s not sure if the ‘crush’ thing is still there or not.

“Oiii. Marc. You know i’m always kidding and it seems like i don’t know how to being serious but hey, that’s okay brother. First love doesn’t come to you that easy.”

Marc can’t stop himself from smiling. That baby brother who thinks he’s not serious being serious himself. Eyes on the clock on the laptop screen and automatically yawn, it’s 4 minutes to midnight and it’s way too late for his ‘baby’ brother.

 

“Buddy, let’s talk tomorrow. It’s late”  
“I know, i know. Okayyy”  
“I miss you and mam and dad so much”  
“We knowwwww. Night Marc”  
“Bye Alex”

 

Marc shut down the laptop and slides himself under his childhood blanket. It’ll be another peaceful night as usual.

That night, in his dream. It was the first time he had Valentino in it. Cold hands cupping his face and sending a soft smile to him. Marc didn’t wear glasses but the angelic face in front of him was so crystal clear. There was nothing around them only him and his roommate in a big white room. Marc felt his hotness from his cheeks and it was so contrasted to the coldness of Valentino’s hands. He knew he brushed hard and couldn’t stop. Then the vision of Valentino getting further and further but he could still feel that coldness. Before he wouldn’t be able to feel that close again, Marc grabbed his face and tried to pull him closer like he never wanted to let Valentino go. But instead, each time Marc tried to get him. It seemed like Valentino faded away, became more translucent and gone. In his dream, he cried in silence. Didn’t shout for Valentino or scream to death for losing ‘him’ but Marc could feel some wetness on his left cheek and a dark small circle on a pillow the next morning.

 

He’s not sure if he need to text his brother about this or not but he is so damn sure, that the ‘crush’ thing never go anywhere and it’s getting heavier and bigger on Valentino Rossi, his fucking roommate. Marc curses Alex for always brought up that annoying topic every time they called. It clouds his mind with Valentino’s face and his soft smiles and he cannot get away with the dream he had last night.

 

That god damn dream.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

He spends all afternoon in the library like he always do. This time he needs to collect all the information about creative writings.   
The library looks crowded today and Marc is struggling to find a private spot to sit and study. He spots a far corner on the right and walks straight to it.  
Okay, he thinks this area is the most quiet place in the library at the moment. Putting all the books on the table and manages to study in peace, analyse the author's original intention. He loves examining how words, sentences, characters, plot-lines and tropes reveal who we are as humans. That's the joy of studying literature, there is always a new reality to discover. Reality to discover..?

 

Marc stops for seconds, there's something he needs to discover and also, analyze it. The feeling of a human to another human. He never ever had this kind of feeling before on woman or ...man. There's also a stranger noise support his thought about feeling, the sound of 2 humans...doing something? Marc stands up and decides to follow that noise, it comes from the back of this huge bookshelf

 

Behind it, two men? One taller and one shorter, way too short. Marc brushing and has to stop himself from watching them..kissing. But god, he can't look away, just can't. The scene in front of him is too hot to look away but yet too painful to watch. Because it's a short guy pulling the taller guy down for another passionate kiss. Because that's Valentino Rossi, his roommate, being kissed in a far corner of the library. And because Valentino Rossi, his crush, is staring right at him while they're intertwining their tongues together.   
That dark blue eyes never look away from him. Marc has to step back to the table. He gathers all his materials into his backpack and carry all the books, hurry to the front desk, decided to finish them somewhere else instead. 

 

 

Please God. Stop messing around.   
And please God, wake me up from this ridiculous dream, like, NOW.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing. Please don't hesitate to suggest or leave your comment to my work. I need it. Weak grammar.


End file.
